


The Kage System - Experiment

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a technologically advanced city, Sakura has found herself on the other side. Working against those she once called friends, and alongside those she once called enemies, she searches for the truth behind her mentor's death & a friend's disappearance -AU/AR</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kage System - Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an experimental process - a stand alone one-shot that ties in with The Kage System which I'm currently working on. This contains language and sexual situations. Keep in mind that this is just an experiment, a chance to get a feel for the world I'm developing, and that the world is very different from the Naruto-verse we know. Con crit is welcome. Read and review if you like. Enjoy! - Deni

A gloomy afternoon greeted glazed over green eyes. Ominous storm clouds filled the sky and blotted out the sun. A high pitched ring stung her ears and with a groan, the young woman rolled over in bed. The ringing continued as she fumbled around in search of the cellular phone. Not finding it, she rolled onto her back and patted down her clothes, finding the device in her pants pocket.

She slid the top up and blinked against the brightness of the screen. A sepia-colored holographic screen popped out displaying the time of the call, location, and name.

"About time, Haruno," an angry female voice said with a sigh.

"Sorry," she mumbled sleepily. "What do you need?"

"For you to meet me outside in half an hour, ready to go. You've been requested for a mission."

Sakura rubbed at her eyes. "Look, I get that you're called Shinobi, but do you have to call it a mission? It's a  _case_."

"Just get your damn Shuriken and be ready," the woman quipped.

"Half an hour, right?"

"Yes."

"Perfect."

Sakura cancelled the call and shut the phone, the Leaf insignia glaring up at her. She stuffed it back into her pocket and pulled herself out of bed. Finally awake, she looked around, but the room and the bed were empty. She raked her fingers through her hair; of course he'd be gone.

She pulled open her dresser drawer and, underneath her panties and socks, she found the silver case. Another Leaf insignia popped out at her. She opened it and took out the velvety pouch, tiny shuriken dangling from the strings. She reached into it and pulled out a tiny vial.

Staring at the clear liquid inside, she took a steadying breath and then quickly set about preparing her injection. She really didn't have much time for dilly-dallying. The needle bit into her arm and she depressed the plunger. After tossing the needle, Sakura put away the Shuriken with haste, slamming the door shut as the dull throb started in her head.

She pulled on her jacket, grabbed her dark sunglasses from the dresser top, and made her way out of the bedroom. She threw up a half wave as she passed by the kitchen and the trio sitting at the table.

A gravelly voice stopped her as she began to stuff her feet into her boots. "Where are you going, Pinky?"

"A job."

"Again? You know Itachi won't like that."

"He's a grown man, he'll be okay. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sakura-"

She froze as his hand came down onto her shoulder. She looked back at him and offered a smile. "I'll be fine, too, Kisame. I'm going to wait outside."

She slid the shades up over her eyes and then stepped out into the damp afternoon air. Kisame watched from the window. Sakura was as still as a statue for the ten minutes she waited. A black pick-up truck pulled up alongside the curb and flashed its lights twice. Sakura finally moved, ambling down to the truck, and pulled open the passenger door. She got in, it sped off down the street, and Kisame clenched his fist.

He spun around to find the other members looking at him. "Get me the phone."

The blond bomber, Deidara, cursed under his breath as he disappeared to retrieve the phone. When he returned, he handed it over to Kisame already opened. "It's ringing."

Kisame turned away from him as the line picked up. "Itachi, it's me. She's gone again."

.oOo.

Sakura scrunched up her nose as the driver lit another cigarette. "Those things'll kill you, you know."

"A lot of things in this world could kill me," the brunette replied with a plume of smoke. The purple markings on her cheeks moved as she pulled a face in obvious distaste for the song that came on the radio. She changed the station and then ashed in the pull-out tray that was stuffed full with slim brown cigarette butts.

"We all have vices, Haruno, even you've got them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, a thin feminine brow rose in question.

"You actually  _volunteered_  to be a Shuriken guinea pig. If I didn't know any better I'd say you enjoy it more than you let on."

"I don't enjoy it."

"Hmm… well you could've fooled me. Drug abuse goes hand in hand with criminal organizations, it's a statistical fact."

"Shut up! You know nothing about them! Besides, it's not  _them_  that shove drugs into my face, it's you. So much for the good guys."

The truck screeched to a halt and the driver glared at her. "I'd rather be a Shinobi than a part of the Akatsuki!"

Sakura smirked dangerously at her. "I believed that once, too."

The brunette shook her head. "You're lucky Kakashi thinks so highly of you."

That name brought a pang of familiarity and warmth to her chest. "How's he been doin' these days?"

"He's good," she replied as the truck began moving again.

"Probably thanks to you."

"Yeah, probably."

After a moment of silence, Sakura spoke up again. "Thanks, Rin."

"I don't need your appreciation… and neither does he. I would never abandon him or any of my fellow Shinobi."

Sakura grit her teeth and bit her tongue. She and Rin would never see eye to eye – even with all of their similarities. Little green blips of data began to streak across Sakura's vision, so she closed her eyes and listened to the purr of the engine and the gentle panting of the dog sitting behind her.

Soon the truck came to a stop in front of a small house that sat near the railroad tracks. The first drops of rain fell as the exited the cab of the truck. The dog that had been lying behind their seats jumped out after them.

"Time to work, Haruno."

They pulled protective plastic over their shoes and heads. Sakura hissed in pain as they neared the front door.

"I see the Shuriken's finally kicking in."

She shook her head. "No, it's been working. There's just a lot of information."

Pocketing the sunglasses, Sakura looked around. Multiple green, chakra-laced shoe prints jumped out at her and she cocked her head. "There was more than one attacker, definitely ninja."

Rin whipped out her notepad and began taking notes.

"The assailants are both men; shoes sizes are 28 and 29.5"

Stepping fully inside the house, more shoe prints popped up. "There was definitely a struggle."

Rin squatted beside the victim and took note of the deep gash splitting his throat and the thick sticky blood that had turned a deep purple, nearly black color. She sighed. "Poison."

"A synthetic mix of calabar and another agent not present in the database," Sakura added.

There were chakra trails all throughout the house, it was a bit dizzying. "The victim is ninja as well. There are grains of sand here, consistent with the trails."

Rin jotted that down. "Suna nin?"

"Possibly, but don't jump to conclusions." Sakura scratched her head, ignoring the intensifying pain. "They were looking for something."

She followed the trails through the house and stopped in front of a painting hanging on the wall. "Rin! It's behind here, whatever they were here to get."

Rin pulled the picture down and in the wall was a slot that opened and revealed a safe. "It's chakra activated."

Sakura pressed the numbers that were lit up with chakra in her vision. The first few combinations didn't work, but finally there was a click and the door opened. Rin pushed her aside and reached into it. All that was left was an envelope that had been ripped open.

"Damn it!"

"Hold on a second." Sakura pushed her way back to the safe. There was another chakra trail, but very faint. She pressed against the side and a compartment opened within.

"A safe within a safe – brilliant," Rin commented.

Sakura pulled out the document and handed it to Rin. There was a howl outside and Rin quickly closed the safe back. "That's our cue."

She put the painting back in place and the pair made their way outside. The rain had steadily been falling since they arrived and would likely wash away prints outside. The chakra trails were already starting to fade.

"Come on, Jubei!" Rin called and the dog came trotting after them and jumped into the truck.

Sakura put her sunglasses back on and began peeling off her gloves when Rin started the vehicle. She crinkled her nose once again as the brunette lit up a cigarette.

The dog huffed as if he was stating his distaste for the smell as well. Sakura patted its wet head and paused as it seemed to wink at her. The dull throb in her head was now a fierce pounding.

"Want a hydrocodone?"

"More drugs? No thank you."

"You say that every time."

"Every time?"

Rin took another drag of her cigarette and turned up the radio. Sakura closed her eyes again. Rin was obviously done talking, and, besides, the pain subsided some when they were closed.

She hadn't meant to, but Sakura fell asleep. Shuriken and the Kage System really did a number on the body. She was pushed and shoved – almost violently – until she woke up. When Sakura opened her eyes, momentary panic filled her. Where was she? But there was an oddly familiar stench of cherry tobacco that eased some of the anxiety.

She peered up at the brunette who jabbed her thumb to the door. "Get out."

Sakura looked around. "We're in the middle of the road."

"Well, I don't pull up into criminal's driveways, so sorry for the inconvenience."

There was a yawn next to her ear and Sakura jerked away, horrified as the dog seemed to wink at her.

"Don't stare at Jubei like that, he's not the freak. Now go."

"But, um…"

Which house did she go to? Which one was hers?

Rin sighed. "Really? Do I have to push you out?"

Sakura shook her head and stumbled as she got out of the truck and shut the door behind her. The vehicle sped away and Sakura watched after it. What had she been doing? She attempted to think back, but drew a blank. The tail lights of the truck faded in the distance and she turned, looking at the houses, hoping one of them would stand out.

The door to one opened and an older man stepped outside and motioned for her to come. So, feeling a bit apprehensive, she started up the driveway to the long ranch-style house.

"You look tired, Sakura, come rest."

He knew her name so this must be the right place. So why didn't she remember who he was? She entered the house and removed her boots, followed by her sunglasses. He ushered her further inside and into a large common room. To her surprise there was a group of people there, about six of them, she quickly counted. They were all dressed similarly and she looked down at her own clothes. Yeah, she matched, too.

After she came in, they resumed their activities and she was left alone. She stood in the middle of the room feeling a bit awkward. What now?

"Hey, Sakura, come here!" One of the men yelled. He was young, blond, and loud. He seemed friendly enough, but his blue eyes were cold and calculating.

"U-uh, sure…"

As she was approaching him, a game board caught her eye. She paused and stared down at it, the round black and white pieces triggered a memory. She had played it before back when she attended the Academy. But more recently, she had played it here… with someone. An image of inky black hair filled her mind, but nothing else.

"Sakura?"

She blinked and looked up to meet the blond's gaze. He shook his head. "You wanna play Go?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Well, come on. I'll play."

He picked up the game board and she followed him to an empty table. They began separating the stones when the older man appeared again.

"Hey, Sakura, that guy came by again today."

"What guy?"

"The one on that antique Harley. He didn't come up, but he just sat there in the road in front of the house for a few minutes and then left without saying anything."

That bit of information made the name  _Uzumaki_  scream loud and clear in her head. She shook it off and thanked him.

She and her game partner had sorted the gems and he set the first one on the board. Sakura stared at her own stones, unmoving.

"What is it, un?"

"I can't…" Her brow furrowed. "I can't seem to remember how to play." She noticed the look he traded with one of the other members in the room – a lovely looking woman with pale purple hair.

He shrugged as he looked back to Sakura. "It's alright, I'll teach you."

It was then that the front door opened and a man entered. He wore the same black cloak with red clouds as everyone else. His ebony hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and he walked with purpose, confidence.

He turned and his stare struck her somewhere deep inside. "You – come with me."

There was no mistaking that he meant her and she felt that she had better listen. He waited for her to join him before walking off and she followed after him.

"You reek of dog. You've been working with Hatake and that Rin woman again."

_Rin. The truck driver. It had to be._

He shut the door and turned on the light; they were in a bedroom. A nervous feeling settled low in her stomach. She watched silently as he shrugged out of the cloak and pulled his shirt off. Heat flooded her cheeks at the sight of his lean bare back littered with a multitude of scars. Another shirt was pulled on and the effect was gone.

He spun and faced her. "If you've been working with them that means you've been using again as well."

"Using?"

"I knew it." His hand wrapped around her forearm in a bruising grip.

"Hey! Let go! That hurts!"

He ignored her protests and pulled her through the room and to the bathroom. "You've got to stop, Sakura! Using Shuriken, going into the Kage System – it's dangerous! It's why you lose your memory."

_Lost_   _memories._

The light in the bathroom was blinding in comparison to the bedroom and the sudden brightness sent a searing pain across her head.

"Here, take this." In the palm of his outstretched hand were two white tablets. "It's aspirin."

She popped them into her mouth and pulled a face as she swallowed them dry. A gentle touch to her cheek made her eyes pop open in surprise. He was frowning at her, not so much with his actual mouth, but from the look in his eyes she could tell he wasn't pleased.

He took hold of her arm again and dragged her over to the shower. He jerked the shower door open, cranked the water on full blast, and then shoved her inside. She yelled as her body hit the frigid water.

"What are you doing?" she screeched.

She moved to get out, but he pushed her back in and then joined her, closing the door behind him.

"Are you  _crazy_?"

He palmed her face and pushed her under the water, holding her there under the spray as she struggled. Water spilled into her mouth as she growled obscenities under his hand. She couldn't see, so she just swung her arms in his general direction hoping to land a hit.

He let her go and she stepped out from under the water, wiping her hand in an angry swipe down her face. "You fucking jerk! Asshole! What do you think-"

He shoved her head back under the stream of water, ignoring her muffled cries and the ache in his chest that came with them. She was burning up; the side effects of the Shuriken were growing more prominent as of late. They had been through this before, numerous times actually, and this was the best way to tackle it. For Itachi, it was the only way.

The first couple of times Sakura had returned from a job with memory loss, Pain had used his abilities to bring them back. It had been invasive and tortuous and put Sakura out of commission for nearly 48 hours each time. She had been so hurt that she even flinched at  _his_  touch. He couldn't have that.

Over the last couple of months Itachi had trained his Sharingan to help recover her memories. But first, there had to be a shock to make her vulnerable enough to accept the technique... and it would also help the fever. Two birds with one stone and what not.

He released her from his hold and she slapped away his hands. Her eyes were set hard in anger and her teeth chattered. She was shivering in her soaked clothes, fuming as they stood in the small shower. He reached out again and she jerked away. He paused for the briefest of moments before continuing forward and turning the knob for the hot water.

Slowly and surely, the water warmed. Itachi stepped forward, ignoring the chilly bite of his own skin and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura, you have to stop using the Shuriken. I understand your reasons, but you have to stop. Don't you realize what you're losing?"

She opened her mouth to reply when the black of his eyes bled into red, three tomoe spinning within. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stepped back, but he followed and cupped her face in his hands and their eyes locked.

Her body tensed as images assaulted her. Faces of Akatsuki members flashed through her mind along with names. Memories of missions, of taking Shuriken, getting her cloak, of Itachi and training, Itachi and eating meals together, Itachi and making love… Itachi, Itachi, and more Itachi.

His brow creased in concentration and he could feel her breath come in short, tight gasps as he fed memories back into her. As soon as he was done he clenched his eyes shut. She fell forward into his grasp and he wrapped his arms around her. Holding her in that moment under the jet of water, nothing had ever felt so good.

As her senses came back to her, Sakura pushed herself up with a low groan – the dull throb was back in her head. Warm water rained down upon her as she took in the sight of his chest, neck, and then his face. Her hands reached up to touch his face. "Itachi."

Relief flickered in the depths of his gaze and he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. She reacted almost instantly, throwing her arms around him and deepening the kiss.

Her back collided with the shower wall and his lips descended up on her neck. He felt so incredibly good pressed so incredibly close to her. His mouth found hers again as fingers worked buttons free.

Clothes were peeled away and discarded with heavy wet smacks against the floor. Their kisses were passionate, bordering on desperate, hungry; it came as no surprise that Sakura felt as if she was being devoured by him.

Calloused hands trailed down her body, cutting a path of fire along her skin. With a sure grip, he hoisted her up – slender legs wrapped around him – and he entered her in the next moment. There was a collective moan as they joined.

Sakura's fingers threaded into his raven locks and tugged his head back so she could look into his eyes again. There was a silent connection, one deeper and more meaningful than the union of their bodies.

She took his lips with force as he continued to thrust into her, his rhythm building in speed and intensity. Her body thrummed in pleasure, her heart ached with it; it filled her body and overflowed from her fingertips. This man, she could give up the Kage System for him, but…

"Sakura."

Her name sounded pained from his lips; she gasped as his teeth pressed into the sensitive tendon on her neck – a beautiful distraction. Her hands clung to him, blunt nails pressing tiny crescents into his shoulders.

"Itachi."

His brow pinched as his forehead fell forward. A simple utterance of his name from this woman could affect him so deeply. This kind of feeling, he never thought it was meant for someone like him.

"Say it again."

She breathed it against his hair. "Itachi."

She moaned it again his lips. " _Itachi._ "

She cried it out as he thrust up into her again and again. Her lips parted for a stuttering whimper as her slick feminine walls flexed and squeezed around him, pulling him into ecstasy with her.

Spent, they slid to the shower floor where the Uchiha wrapped his arms around her. "You have to stop, Sakura. It's not safe anymore."

Sakura held him back, burying her face against the crook of his neck. "I know."

.oOo.

Stepping out of the shower, Itachi wrapped a towel around Sakura's shoulders before wiping off with his own. They abandoned their wet clothes, slung over the shower to dry, and headed for the bedroom. They dressed slowly, stealing playful secret glances. After Sakura slipped into her shirt, Itachi pulled her onto the bed with him, his arm wrapping around her, holding her next to him snug and tight.

"Don't take another mission," he murmured against her ear.

Sakura closed her eyes and bit back a sigh. "I… can't do that."

His body tensed, but he didn't let her go. "You know the risk you're taking. The side effects get worse each time. There may come a day when using my Sharingan doesn't work. Then you'll have lost everything, including the reason why you started Shuriken, why you're a part of the Akatsuki."

"I have to take that risk."

Itachi rolled her over and swung his leg over her, straddling her lap in the blink of an eye. He planted his hands firmly on the bed on each side of her. "You can't forget your objective, your purpose, and you can achieve it without Shuriken."

"What about Tsunade? What about your brother? Her death and his disappearance were investigated by Shuriken users. I have to be able to access the Kage System in case-"

"Damn it, Sakura!"

She froze, shocked by the rare show of raw emotion on his face. "What about Shinobi? What about you – your life and your safety? What about-" He stopped himself and clenched his jaw.

"Shinobi will always be there; Kakashi is on our side working inside the force. If we have to, we'll go back to Pain to retrieve my memories-"

His voice was firm. "No."

She reached up and gingerly touched his cheek. "And you, then… I won't forget you."

His stare was cold, hurt, and though he didn't say it, the accusation – the truth – was there.  _But you have._

Sakura closed her eyes; her hand fell to rest on her stomach. "I have to find out what really happened to them," she whispered. "No matter what."

"It's going to kill you, Sakura."

"I won't let it."

"I don't believe you'll have any say on the matter."

"Itachi, please-"

There was a loud knock on the door and Kisame's voice echoed on the other side. "Root's agents are mobilizing. We're heading out, too. We need you ready in ten, Pain's orders."

Itachi didn't move nor did he make any motion to reply.

"We're coming," Sakura called.

There was a chuckle on the other side. "Glad you're back to normal, Pinky."

She rolled her eyes. "You really need to come up with a more original nickname."

"Nine minutes. Let's go," he ordered and then his heavy steps retreated from the door.

Sakura pulled Itachi down to her with a smirk, attempting to change the gloomy mood. "Come on, let's go show the Five Great Nations why they should fear the Akatsuki."

She kissed him, but he turned his head and she caught the corner of his mouth. "Itachi-"

"We'll finish this discussion when we get back."

He pushed himself off of her and the bed. She watched as he methodically brushed his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. He picked up his cloak and turned to regard her. "You should hurry."

Without another word he was slipping his arms into his cloak and leaving the room.

Sakura pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes and pushed out a deep sigh. There was no time to dwell on their conversation or the look in his eyes. She had to focus on the final mission Tsunade had given her. She climbed out of bed, pinned her hair up, and threw on her cloak.

With a determined set to her eyes, she turned off the light and shut the door. The other Akatsuki members were gathered in the common room. The large screen was pulled down and coordinates were assigned to each group. By the look of things, there was a lot of work to be done.


End file.
